Dreams of Divinity
Category:LDDD Manses Dreams of Divinity Lunar Manse 5 Drawbacks: Maintenance 5, Hearthstone Rating 0 Powers: Wyld Revocation 4 (3), Outside Fate 4, Zone of Influence 3, Comfort Zone (1), Invisible Theft 4, Greater Veil of Shadows 4, Magical Amenities 1 A great island, floating in the sky high above it's Demense, Dreams of Divinity is a manse of exquisite beauty. Just over a mile in radius, the island takes the shape of a great disk -- or a doughnut -- it's top covered in lush and verdant forests, it's underside a sea of growing crystals and craggy rocks. The island is obscured from sight, however, by a great perpetual shield of flowing water. The unnatural laws that rule the island make gravity change directions as one moves about the torus, allowing water to fall forever in a perpetual waterfall, flowing around the island and then back through the center forever. From a distance, outside the Veil of Shadows, this is all that is visible -- the sound of falling water and a spray of mist, the rest of the island concealed from sight. Unlike Qui-Tan or the Resplendent Alter of Conquest and Grief, Dreams of Divinity's veil of shadows is not impenetrable -- it has an intentionally induced flaw, that at sunset the crystals on it's underside catch the sunlight and glow, revealing the island for any who care to see for a few seconds of each day. The Hearthstone bearer can suppress this effect if they so choose, but it is active by default. One enters the island through it's underside, the base of the island run through with a labyrinth of passages, caves, and tunnels. Though rocky, they are far from barren, the caves showings signs of both life and habitation. Plants grow through cracks in the rock, their dark flowers the interest of spotted, stingerless insects. Wires run down the sides of the wall in loose braces, connected to generators and controllers throughout the islands underside. Each crystal, when subjected to an electrical charge, produces a single, clear note. By means of working the controls like an instrument, it is possible to make the island a great music instrument -- a master could make it sing, or even talk. Much other machinery rests in these caves with a less obvious purpose, Wyld reactors, essence conduits, and other stranger devices all purring quietly away. The caves have no direct connection to the surface of the island, but there are several points where great cracks run the surface of the island that extend all the way down to the tunnels below. A dedicated climber could make it up -- there are also ladders and elevators that traverse these spaces, but the controls are not accessible from the bottom. Entering the top of the island, one finds an extended forest, paths running through it. This is the primary level of the Manse, and the space from whence it derives it's name. Here, dreams come true -- quite literally. The Manse can read the minds of those within it, and shapes the surface such that all their deepest desires come true. Buildings, terrain features, even creatures and intelligent beings are called into and out of existence, to give those who gather here exactly what they really want out of life. Those may crawl out of the ground below to find themselves in a beautiful forested estate with a loving wife and kids -- or emerge in a bejeweled palace, emperor of their own little domain. Either way, nothing on the islands surface is real, but those there may choose to leave at any time by returning to the tunnels below.